


Про привороты и настоящую любовь

by tinuvielf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance, Secrets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: В арсенал магических штучек Магнуса входят и привороты, вот только у него к ним особенное отношение.Как и у Алека.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 9





	Про привороты и настоящую любовь

Дверь лофта перед Алеком распахнулась явно при помощи магии, и потому порог он перешагнул с некоторой опаской. Магнус не встречал его лично, только если был занят с клиентом, а деловая встреча Верховного мага Бруклина — совсем не то, что хотелось бы прерывать.

Переговоров слышно не было, так что Алек рискнул пройти прямо в гостиную и остановился, с восторгом и восхищением глядя на Магнуса. Тот увлеченно колдовал, и по комнате танцевало маленькое управляемое торнадо, оставлявшее за собой сине-золотой шлейф из искорок и блёсток.

— Я не помешал? 

— Вовсе нет! — обернувшийся Магнус засиял улыбкой. В ореоле магии он смотрелся как настоящее божество, случайно ступившее на скучную землю. — Дай мне пару минут прибраться, Александр, и я буду всецело в твоей власти.

— О, так это сказочное действо — уборка? Вау, — выдохнул Алек, не в силах оторвать от него глаз. А двусмысленность фразы и вовсе отдалась в сердце приятным теплом предвкушения.

— Как прошёл твой день, дорогой?

Развеяв торнадо, Магнус одним взмахом руки убрал последние следы своей сегодняшней работы: зеркало в красивой раме из тёмного металла и две оплавленные чёрные свечи с низенького столика. На зеркальной поверхности Алек успел заметить несколько символов, нарисованных чем-то алым: то ли кровью, то ли губной помадой. Повернувшийся Магнус поправил расстёгнутый серьёзно ниже ключиц воротник рубашки, заставив блеснуть многочисленные подвески на груди, и соблазнительно улыбнулся. Нескрываемое обожание в его взгляде всегда заставляло Алека забывать, что их отношениям всего месяц. Казалось, они знали и любили друг друга целую жизнь.

— Ужасно, — честно сказал он и опустился на софу, рядом с которой стоял. На фоне свежего, ни капли не уставшего Магнуса, фонтанировавшего воодушевлением от встречи, Алек почувствовал себя совсем разбитым. День, на самом деле, был настолько кошмарный, что даже с руной выносливости ему едва хватило сил на душ перед тем, как направиться сюда, в лофт. — По-моему, Клэйв хватается за любую идею по поимке Валентина, вообще не оценивая её реальность. Сегодня нам удалось отговорить Инквизитора, но по ощущениям я неделю с демонами бился, а не спорил. 

Магнус с сожалением покачал головой. Похоже, он думал что-то приманить, но в последний момент остановился, и магическая дымка вальсировала вокруг его пальцев в ожидании приказа. Блики разных оттенков голубого — этот цвет давно уже стал любимым у Алека, — заиграли на пуговицах рубашки и украшениях, добавляя Магнусу ещё блеска.

— Что, и никакого отдыха?

— На осадное положение пока не возвращаемся, и на том спасибо. Хотя даже если и вернёмся, я всё равно найду способ приходить к тебе. — Алек вздохнул и взъерошил волосы. — Магнус, прости. Я помню, что мы собирались куда-нибудь выбраться сегодня, но я настолько устал, что лишь испорчу вечер. Буду ковылять как древний старик. Что, если мы останемся у тебя?

Такой усталости не было, пока он, движимый желанием увидеть Магнуса, мчался сюда через полгорода. Однако когда напряжение ушло, Алек как ни старался, не мог заставить себя собраться. Может, от того, что неосознанно стал воспринимать дом Магнуса как место, где его ждут всегда и всяким?

— Ничего. Давай останемся, я не против, — улыбнулся тот и в следующее мгновение, подойдя, протянул Алеку голубой коктейль с зонтиком и трубочками. 

Алкоголем от напитка тянуло едва-едва, и Алек благодарно улыбнулся. Расслабиться и забыть о изнуряющих, бесплодных поисках хотелось ужасно, но завтрашний день никак нельзя встречать похмельем. Магнус воистину волшебник, как угадал. 

Приняв от него стакан, пригубить напиток Алек не успел: самыми кончиками пальцев, будто невзначай, пока проходил мимо, Магнус заскользил по его руке. От запястья к плечу, вдоль шеи, слегка очертив скулу… опомнился Алек, потянувшись за закончившейся лаской. Движение было лёгким, невесомым и даже невинным, его хотелось продлить как можно дольше. А Магнус ещё, отойдя, лукаво посматривал из-под полуопущенных ресниц, как будто призывал сгореть без остатка в том пламени, которое сам же и пробудил. Непонятно как вообще Алек сумел спросить: 

— Магнус, а ты?

— Совсем забыл, — тот сокрушённо цокнул языком, и через мгновение в его руке появился точно такой же коктейль. Если Алек правильно помнил, это «Голубая лагуна». — Засмотрелся. Позволишь присоединиться? И, может быть, разденешься, раз мы никуда не идём?

Имел в виду Магнус, конечно, всего лишь куртку, но при этом провожал каждое движение настолько голодным взглядом, что Алек едва остановил разбушевавшуюся фантазию. Впрочем, справедливости ради, он действительно не удержался и разоблачился очень медленно, заметив, какой сокрушительный эффект производит на Магнуса. В отместку тот расположился на софе в противоположном углу, подобрав ноги. Слишком далеко, чтобы Алек мог коснуться его и сделать вид, будто случайно. Коварный прищур тёмных глаз Магнуса не оставлял сомнений, что манёвр Алека разгадали, и это такой ответ.

— А что же твой парабатай? Он ведь столько времени провёл рядом с Валентином, неужели не запомнил никаких ориентиров его убежища, ничего?

Едва не поперхнувшийся коктейлем Алек непонимающе уставился на Магнуса. Серьёзно? Говорить о Джейсе, когда они наедине? Сам он не особо хотел даже косвенно упоминать своего парабатай в любом разговоре с Магнусом. Не потому, что до сих пор не простил Джейса за уход к Валентину — простил же, когда Джейс, осознав ошибку, вернулся с покаянием и выдержал допросы на Мече душ. Но Алеку казалось, что Магнус в глубине души пока не поверил в отсутствие у него чувств к Джейсу, и использовал каждую возможность, чтобы в этом убедиться. По крайней мере, имя Джейса Алек в последнее время чаще слышал от Магнуса, чем произносил в его присутствии сам.

— Я думал, мы уже перешли к неформальному общению, — укоризненно заметил он. — Нет. То есть, Джейс запомнил, конечно, но у Валентина не одна база имеется. 

Рассчитывать на обратное было глупо, как и верить, что после побега сына Валентин останется сидеть на месте, сложа руки. Однако ознакомившись с протоколами допроса, Алек с удивлением понял, что Джейс как будто именно так и считал. Он очень расстроился и разозлился, когда выяснилось, что Валентин успел убраться вместе с армией и Чашей смерти до прибытия ударного отряда Института. Ну, отчасти его гнев Алек понимал: от побега Джейса прошло всего полтора часа, а нефилимы всё равно опоздали.

— Прости, но мне надо было выяснить. Хочется, чтобы всё это уже завершилось наконец. Больше ни слова о Моргенштернах сегодня, клянусь, — и Магнус улыбнулся так искренне и завораживающе, что Алек забыл сделать вдох, просто смотрел на него, поглаживающего пальцем ободок стакана, и смотрел.

— Вообще-то тогда я имел в виду, как твой день прошёл, Магнус. Надеюсь, не как у меня. 

— А, совершенно буднично. Сварил парочку несложных зелий, сделал три амулета. Примитивные сейчас совсем ленивые, хотят получить всё и с минимумом усилий. Отваливают такие деньги, а ведь могли бы поднапрячься и получить всё то же самое, да, подольше, но и дешевле. Или даже бесплатно.

Про зеркало Магнус ничего не сказал, будто и не было его, и Алек невольно насторожился. В редких рассказах о своей работе Магнус старательно избегал лишь одной темы — вызова демонов. Хотя Алек знал, что тот это практикует: сам же стал участником подобного ритуала, закончившегося весьма скверно. Почему Магнус молчал? Они, конечно, не вполне ещё близки, но вроде Алек всё уже видел и был на его стороне вообще-то. То ли Магнус не хотел давать повода подозревать себя в незаконных, неодобряемых Клэйвом действиях, то ли оберегал Алека от неприятных воспоминаний, а то и всё вместе. 

— Ну, тебе-то, наверное, грех жаловаться. Они же платят и, думаю, прилично.

Магнус рассмеялся. Алек любил его смех: зарождаясь в глубине груди, он отражался искорками веселья в глазах, и тогда все черты Магнуса начинали светиться уверенностью, красотой и силой ещё больше прежнего. Впервые увидев его таким, Алек был поражён в самое сердце, а потом искренне недоумевал, почему прежде считал Джейса эталоном красоты и мужественности. Магнус же во сто крат прекраснее. Одно знакомство с ним вытащило Алека из скорлупы, пробудив чуть не позабытые уверенность, раскованность и желание самому распоряжаться своей жизнью. 

— Посмели бы они уйти, не заплатив! Превращение в лягушек мне удаётся очень хорошо, — и Магнус демонстративно подул на кончики пальцев. — Наверное, потому что я их терпеть не могу.

— А то зеркало, что я видел? Ты не подумай, я не разнюхиваю для Института или ещё что, — поспешил объяснить Алек, прежде чем тот насторожился. — Обычно ты мало рассказываешь о буднях, а твоя магия, она...

— Интересная? — предположил Магнус с ласковой улыбкой. Если он и напрягся из-за вопроса, то ничем себя не выдал.

— Она завораживает. Никогда не думал, что существует нечто, столь невозможно-волшебное. Правда, Магнус, не смейся!

То был, скорее, негромкий смешок, но Алек всё равно смутился. Ну да, трудно описать все эмоции, что накрывали его, стоило Магнусу как-то проявить свою чародейскую силу: с Алеком прежде случалось слишком мало чудес, чтобы научиться подходящим словам. С одной стороны, это даже хорошо, ведь самым главным волшебством в его жизни стал Магнус, с другой же, так хотелось в полной мере объяснить, сколько он значил для Алека…

— Знаешь, Александр, мне говорили всякие комплименты, но я не думал, что когда-нибудь услышу такое от сумеречного охотника.

Алеку показалось, будто он пропустил целую серию ударов в корпус: из него в одночасье выбили весь воздух.

— Прости, — буркнул он, опустив взгляд в стакан, но игривый запах коктейля больше не вызывал ничего, кроме досады. Алек снова сморозил глупость. Да когда он уже научится?

— О, нет-нет, Александр, я не то имел в виду. — Магнус в одно мгновение очутился рядом, положив руку ему на плечо. Была ли в прикосновении магия или нет, Алек не понял: сосредоточился на том, как взволнованно вздымалась и опускалась грудь Магнуса под рубашкой. Один вид узкого треугольничка смуглой кожи, исчерченного подвесками, лишил его самоконтроля, и Магнус помог, осторожно взяв Алека за подбородок и повернув лицом к себе. — Я знал многих нефилимов, только никто из них не называл мою магию иначе как противоестественной.

Глаза Алека заволокло чернотой, он резко, рвано выдохнул, сжав пальцы так, что стакан с коктейлем не лопнул по счастливой случайности. Если бы можно было оказаться рядом хотя бы с одним из тех недоумков, что посмел оскорбить магию Магнуса! Алек вбивал бы ему понимание, насколько он сильно ошибся, пока бы не устали руки под руной выносливости, и плевать на возможные последствия. 

— Магнус, ты не должен их слушать, они понятия не имели, о чём говорили. То, что ты делаешь, удивительно. Восхитительно, невероятно. Ты сам... невероятный, — выпалил Алек и невольно задержал дыхание, потому что взгляд Магнуса из-под полуопущенных ресниц неожиданно был полон благодарности, нежности и того особенного лукавства, от которого Алек ощущал себя самым счастливым на свете. Косноязычным идиотом, но счастливым.

— Спасибо, Александр, — довольный Магнус улыбнулся. — Мне лестно слышать такое от тебя. И не бери в голову, я давно уже научился игнорировать мнение идиотов. А что до зеркала, — с заметным огорчением вернувшись на своё место, Магнус махнул рукой. Алек уже успел привыкнуть, что этим небрежным жестом обозначалось нечто, совершенно не стоившее внимания. — Одна примитивная захотела сделать приворот. Кто я, чтобы её останавливать?

Значит, всё-таки к демонам оно отношения не имело. Однако радовался Алек недолго. До его сердца будто дотронулись холодные пальцы, смахивая всё чувственное очарование Магнуса. 

Проклятье, лучше бы он на самом деле с демоном пообщался.

— Сладкий, не забывай про коктейль и, кстати, пора нам уже определиться с едой. Что бы ты хотел попробовать на ужин?

— Ты делаешь привороты?

Магнус искренне удивился:

— Почему нет? Такая же магия, как и всё остальное. Я сейчас не говорю, конечно, про наговоры, которые можно найти в интернете. Там больше, чем пшик, вряд ли получится. Для приворота нужна колдовская сила и немаленькая, — не без самодовольства заметил он, поводя плечами и слегка выпятив грудь. — Ну и готовность к последствиям, само собой.

Ёжившийся Алек боролся с некстати нахлынувшими воспоминаниями, но безуспешно, те ядовитыми щупальцами настойчиво пробирались в его мысли. 

— К последствиям? Какие могут быть последствия, кроме, ну, сам понимаешь?

— Например, бессонница, тревожность, паранойя. Один из моих очень давних клиентов всю жизнь страдал от панических атак. Магия требует плату, Александр. Обычно мы платим своей силой, клиенты нам — деньгами, но любовная магия требует гораздо больших жертв. Знаешь про откат от нарушенных клятв? Вот примерно такой же силы идёт отдача, когда маг делает что-то на любовь.

— Я… я никогда ни о чём таком не слышал.

Магнус как раз глотнул коктейля, и над кромкой стакана были видны лишь его глаза, прищуренные от удовольствия. 

— Ничего страшного. Мне нравится тебя учить, Александр. Во всех смыслах.

Его флирт Алек проигнорировал. Он клял себя, что повернул разговор на эту тему, что вообще начал расспрашивать Магнуса, только болезненное любопытство уже не получится угомонить иначе, как удовлетворив. Стоило по этой краткой лекции понять, с чем именно Алек столкнулся, как он словно вернулся в прошлое, заново окунувшись в те ощущения, эмоции и метания. А казалось, Алек давно уже похоронил их, искупив вину перед Джейсом за саму мысль о привороте тем, что несколько раз спас ему жизнь на вылазках. Для памяти четыре года, выходит, не срок.

— И что, примитивные всё равно соглашаются? — услышал он как будто со стороны собственный голос. Алек понимал, что не умел говорить так же красиво или соблазнительно, как Магнус, но сейчас звучал и вовсе убито. 

— Ещё как, — Магнус вздохнул совершенно искренне. — Видишь ли, хотя это совсем необязательно, я предупреждаю людей, на что они идут. Многие не хотят слушать, им плевать на последствия. А приворот же не панацея. Он не создаст настоящее чувство из ничего и не возродит угасшую любовь. Так, секс улучшится и только. Любовь, Александр, невозможно получить, взмахнув волшебной палочкой или выпив зелье. Любовь — это и обещания, и клятвы, надежда, вера... Её нужно защищать, за неё нужно бороться. Но самое главное — любить должны оба, Александр. Иначе это не работает.

От таких откровений Алек опустил голову настолько низко, что у него, наверное, должен вырасти горб. Слова Магнуса ввинтились в сознание, в сердце, прочно обосновавшись там и вынуждая вновь обдумывать прошлое. Было ли то, что Алек испытывал прежде к Джейсу, хотя бы отдалённо похоже на описанное Магнусом чувство? Клятва — да, имелась, но лишь клятва парабатаев, ничего больше. Вера, надежда — только с его стороны, а всего остального… нет, вообще не наблюдалось. Совершенно точно, что Джейс Алека как парня никогда не любил, и если бы Алек всё-таки довёл до конца свой замысел с приворотом, он бы ничего и не получил. Никакого чувства в ответ, а лишь фальшивую страсть в постели и глобальные проблемы с психикой, которые однажды поставили бы крест на его карьере сумеречного охотника. Это не считая постоянной мысли, что Джейс с ним не по своей воле.

С Магнусом же Алек знаком не больше месяца, но проходил через всё то, про что только узнал. За возможность быть вместе хотелось бороться, и он боролся. Магнусу хотелось обещать — Алек обещал и старался сдерживать свои обещания. Как что делал для него Магнус — не сравнить с Джейсом, который до последнего не видел смятения и ревности Алека, вызванных появлением Клэри. 

Была ещё и вера. Может, слепая и глупая, однако Алек готов был вручить в руки Магнуса свою жизнь. Вот только... если тот узнает, что Алек чуть не сотворил в прошлом, будет ли он по-прежнему мил? Будет любить в ответ?

— Ты ведь не просто интересуешься, Александр?

Алек вздрогнул. Уже не улыбаясь, Магнус смотрел внимательно, в самую его душу; Алек поспешно опустил взгляд, да поздно. Теперь Магнус, докопавшись до правды, разочаруется в нём, нечего и рассчитывать на иное. Он же недвусмысленно показал, как относится к тем примитивным, что решались на приворот. 

— Ты как-то изменился в лице.

— Нет. Нет, тебе показалось. Всё в порядке, Магнус, правда.

— Точно? — протянул Магнус с такими сомнением и одновременно теплотой в голосе, что у Алека от стыда запылали щёки. 

После всех уверений в правильности и искренности своих чувств он врал Магнусу, а тот это почувствовал. Просто прекрасно! 

— Бесценный мой, я не твои родители и не Клэйв. Расскажи мне. Я не имею привычки осуждать, не выяснив всё до конца.

От его участия хотелось взвыть... и довериться, да. Это ведь одна из составляющих любви? У Алека никогда не было человека, перед которым он мог бы без опаски раскрыть душу и поделиться даже самыми неблаговидными поступками. Из всей семьи больше других его понимала Иззи, но даже ей Алек побоялся признаться, что ему нравятся парни, а не девушки. А Магнус ни разу ещё не заставил Алека усомниться в нём и уж совершенно точно не заслуживал, чтобы в основе их отношений лежала ложь, пусть и небольшая. 

— Просто это… это очень некрасивая история, — собравшись с духом, заговорил Алек. О, Разиэль, да поцеловать Магнуса при всех оказалось в разы легче, чем признаться сейчас. — Противно вспоминать, и я пойму, если ты… Я… в общем, когда мне было шестнадцать, я хотел сделать приворот. На Джейса.

К его удивлению, Магнус и бровью не повёл.

— Александр, разве ты не слышал, что я говорил? Всякие штучки из интернета не работают.

— Да, но я не искал в интернете, — сев, Алек поставил коктейль на пол и, положив руки на колени, сцепил их в замок. Инстинктивно закрывался, готовился защищаться, хотя Магнус ещё ничего не сказал. Но как же страшно было вместо тёплых, нежных слов услышать холодное «Ты мне отвратителен после такого, Александр». — Я знал, что там полная чушь, и хотел обратиться к какому-нибудь магу. Недолго! — поспешно добавил он, вообразив в молчании Магнуса недоумение и неприятие. — Недолго, правда. Я бы не смог так поступить, Магнус, это неправильно, мерзко. Но я думал о привороте и всерьёз.

Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, он сам не мог понять, почему. Всё равно они не стали бы счастливыми; приворот, напротив, ускорил бы их общую агонию. Ещё тогда Алек догадывался, что его чувства к Джейсу обречены, но не желал признавать: боялся лишиться своей единственной опоры. Просто не существовало того стимула, который заставил бы не подстраиваться под жизнь, терпеливо снося её удары, а твёрдо идти к своим целям и делать то, что именно он, Алек, считал верным, не кто-то другой. Таким откровением для Алека стал Магнус, а в то время казалось, что потеряй он Джейса, и весь мир рухнет.

— Я понимаю, тебе неприятно это слышать, — добавил он, просто чтобы чем-то занять тягучую, липкую тишину, — и, наверное, ты ждёшь объяснений. Но в своё оправдание я могу сказать только, что в тот год я впервые остался один. Макс окончательно переехал в Аликанте, Иззи начала бегать по свиданиям... и Джейс тоже.

Самые близкие ему люди стали жить своей, новой и интересной, жизнью, а Алеку там не нашлось места. Он ощущал себя, нет, не преданным — ненужным, неподходящим им. Наверное, в какой-то момент его желание вернуть себе хотя бы Джейса и приобрело столь извращённую форму, что Алек додумался до приворота.

— Почему же ты передумал? 

Магнус говорил поразительно ровно и отстранённо, словно его никак не трогало происходящее. Ему всё равно? Или он не считал поступок недостойным? Со своим многовековым опытом Магнус, само собой, смотрел на вещи иначе, но привороты же не одобрял. А тут ещё Алек открыто заговорил о своих чувствах к Джейсу, пусть они и остались в прошлом. Косяк на косяке.

— Потому что это насилие, — резко произнёс он, повернувшись, и Магнус сощурился. Белки его глаз почти скрылись за обилием подводки. Алеку стало по-настоящему не по себе. Привыкший считывать оппонента — в бою без такого умения никак, — по позе и лицу Магнуса он не мог понять ничего, и потому в груди расползалось чернильное пятно страха. — Если кому-то суждено полюбить меня, то пусть за то, какой я есть, а не по принуждению.

Ещё не договорив, Алек отвёл взгляд. Тело повиновалось неохотно, будто заржавело в суставах, и его вдобавок прихватило стужей ожидания. С мнением Джейса, с любым его мнением, Алек сумел бы смириться. Во-первых, тот не злился бы слишком долго, во-вторых, это же Джейс, его парабатай, по сути, его вторая половинка души. Магнус же оставался загадкой, и предугадать, какое решение он примет, Алек не мог. В нём причудливо сочетались великодушие, строгость, доброжелательность, жесткость и ещё столько всего, что как понять, какая из черт сейчас возьмёт верх? Что бы Алек сделал на его месте? Простил бы или нет, имея за плечами груз из сотен прожитых лет и тысяч столкновений с людьми? Наверняка Магнус имел дело с такими вещами, на фоне которых Алек с его прихотью просто мерк, но как много значили те люди для Магнуса? Пытались ли заслужить его одобрение, искреннюю любовь, стать частью его жизни? И давал ли Магнус им ещё шанс или сразу гнал как можно дальше от себя? Алек не хотел знать ответ ни на один вопрос.

А с другой стороны, хорошо, что вскрылось всё сейчас. Позже Алек бы не находил себе места, боясь, что его тайна выплывет наружу, и Магнус бы разозлился вдвойне: из-за приворота и из-за того, что Алек умолчал. Так же оставалась надежда на понимание и возможность доказать, что то была единственная ошибка, что Алек глубоко сожалеет и Магнуса любит совершенно искренне.

Похоже, Магнус тоже сел, убрав коктейль в сторону — тот негромко стукнул по полу. Глубоко вдохнув, Алек потёр мокрые от пота ладони:

— Не стоило мне заводить этот разговор. Ты, наверное, думаешь, что я...

— Я думаю, что ты был всего лишь одиноким юношей, который отчаянно хотел любви, — вдруг мягко сказал Магнус. Непонятно когда, но он снова оказался рядом и, приобняв Алека, положил ладонь ему на грудь. Часто и мелко дышавший Алек затрясся словно в лихорадке, и на какой-то миг ему почудилось даже, что Магнус достал из его грудной клетки сердце и бережно устроил в своих руках, укрывая и защищая. — А никто рядом не мог её тебе дать. Прости за резкие слова, Александр, но Джейс хороший парабатай, однако не заслуживает тебя, как мужчина.

Неверяще глядя на Магнуса, Алек заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох. Его мысли окончательно превратились в запутанный клубок. Магнус не сердился? Или наоборот? Почему он внезапно перескочил на Джейса? Конечно, Магнус имел полное право на своё мнение, но к Джейсу он слишком несправедлив и... Вспомнив, как тот стал вести себя с появлением Клэри, Алек пристыженно взял свои слова назад. Друг и напарник — в этих ролях Джейс хорош; представить же его своим парнем Алек уже не мог без содрогания. Вот с Клэри они стали бы достойной парой, не будь родственниками, а Алек любил Магнуса. Да, неуклюже выражая свои чувства, но уже любил.

— Не представляю, что в итоге бы вышло, если бы ты решился на приворот. Явно, ничего хорошего... но не будем. Александр, послушай меня: уже для того, чтобы просто поделиться поступком, которым ты не гордишься, нужно большое мужество. Я не сомневался в тебе, но теперь ещё раз убедился, какой ты на самом деле особенный.

Не задумываясь, Алек облизнул пересохшие губы, и глаза Магнуса на миг сверкнули. 

— То есть, ты считаешь, меня можно простить?

— Александр, дорогой, я не вижу тут ничего, за что тебя можно винить. Если бы всех судили за одни намерения, на земле бы не осталось ни одного человека.

От осознания, что он прощён, за спиной Алека будто распахнулись крылья, и он широко улыбнулся. Из всего того, что Магнус мог и должен узнать, эта тайна была, пожалуй, самая темная и постыдная, но Магнус понял. Не выспрашивая, не осуждая и не подкалывая, как бы сделали члены его семьи — просто понял и принял. 

— Если, конечно, ты не планируешь и сейчас воспользоваться чем-то подобным.

— Нет! — отшатнувшись, Алек шокированно замотал головой. — Магнус, нет! Я никогда в жизни не подумаю тебя приворожить. — Он захватил ладонь Магнуса в свою, стиснул до боли, переплетая их пальцы, но тот даже не вздохнул. Только не спускал с Алека широко распахнутых глаз, полных обожания, предвкушения и гордости. В последний раз так Магнус сиял после их самого первого поцелуя на несостоявшейся свадьбе, когда не существовало ничего, кроме той их победы. — Я не посмею тебя ни к чему принуждать. Пусть всё между нами идёт, как… как идёт, само по себе.

Момент, когда Магнус высвободился, Алек пропустил. В памяти отпечаталось лишь прикосновение к скулам теплых ладоней с прохладным металлом колец и поцелуй — долгий и пронзительно-нежный, от которого Алека пробило дрожью, лишившей его последних сил. Не разрывая поцелуя, Магнус опрокинул их обоих на софу, сильно прижавшись, запустил руку Алеку в волосы, продолжая жарко целовать. Алек застонал ему в рот, забравшись Магнусу под рубашку и с упоением заскользив ладонями по гибкой, гладкой пояснице. Последние мысли вымело из его головы; Алек балансировал на грани между голыми инстинктами и крохами оставшегося самоконтроля, на грани от того, чтобы сорваться в безумие одного из их немногих свиданий. Тогда ими обоими владела даже не страсть — голод, Алек никак не мог надышаться Магнусом, его особенным запахом сандала с нотками острого парфюма, не мог перестать целовать. Отвечал Магнус не менее жадно, и расставались они встрёпанные, раскрасневшиеся, с припухшими и истерзанными губами, с отметинами от засосов, которые Алек прятал под одеждой и которых часто касался украдкой. Но сейчас Магнус был упоительно ласков и нежен, и Алек не позволил бы никому, и себе в первую очередь, сделать ему больно. Ни проклятыми приворотами, ни замалчиваниями, ни чем-нибудь ещё.

Игриво прикусив его нижнюю губу, Магнус немного отстранился. Его глаза казались огромными, в них плескалось сытое удовольствие. Блёстки осыпались с волос, часть осела на смуглых щеках, чёрные тени у левого глаза размазались лихим росчерком к виску. Красивый. Нереально, фантастически красивый. Такой, что больно смотреть, но и не смотреть нельзя. И вся недвусмысленность их позы яснее ясного говорила, что Магнус окончательно поверил в его раскаяние, и Алек тоже мог оставить наконец гадкий момент из своей жизни в прошлом. 

— Ты совершенно потрясающий, мой нефилим, — голос Магнуса чуть хрипел, и уже от одного этого, Алек чувствовал, можно потерять голову. — Какое же ты сокровище, Александр, моё сокровище, — закончил он любовно, костяшками пальцев очерчивая скулу Алека. — Один блестяще умный маг как-то сказал, что лучший приворот — это качественный секс, но я... я бы тоже хотел, чтобы ты влюбился в меня без всякой магии. 

— Мне кажется, Магнус, я уже тебя люблю, — сказал Алек, искренне убеждённый, что это и только это будет правильно. И притянул Магнуса в новый поцелуй, наслаждаясь его низким и чувственным стоном.


End file.
